


Cancer Sticks and Rain

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line between "determined" and "stupid," and Matt has crossed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer Sticks and Rain

The wind is driving the rain against their backs, but Matt can't wait five damn minutes for a cigarette.

"Eventually," Mello is telling him, "we're going to end up in Japan."

Matt's cupped hand can't save the tiny flame, and it's gone.

"Fuck," he mutters, cigarette bobbing like a baton as his lips move.

"The center of gravity is there," Mello goes on, pulling his hood tighter about his face.

"Fuck."

"And when we get there, we'll need guns, which are not quite so easy to come by there as they are in these United States of freedom to firearms."

"God fucking _damn_ it."

"Commercial flights are not going to look kindly on semiautomatics in one's carryon."

Matt looks at his lighter in disgust. "I fucking _hate_ this thing. How hard _is_ it?" Before Mello can make a tactless joke, more for his own amusement than because he actually thinks it would get Matt's attention, the ire and the glare alike have been transferred to the cigarette instead. "Oh, _figures_—fucking thing's too wet to light now."

Not that he gives up, of course. That would be far too logical.

"Matt," Mello says.

"Eh?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, firearms, Japan, universal gravitation."

"Matt."

"_What_?"

Mello shoves him heedlessly against a nearby brick wall, its jagged contours running with rainwater, and kisses him intently, curling all ten fingers in damp red hair seeded with droplets like little lights.

He draws back and raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to listen to me now?" he inquires.

Matt blinks at him, the cigarette missing in action.

"Actually," he says, "I think I'm more distracted than I was before."

Mello's going to kill that bastard before the cancer sticks ever do.


End file.
